


Something Has To Change

by mm8



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Carlisle and Edward can't get over their jealously, then Bella is going to end their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Has To Change

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read. Written in 2009.

She stepped out onto the porch to take a breather. Bella ran her hand through her hand trying to compose herself. Even though all three of them had agreed to have this relationship, Carlisle and Edward clearly didn't understand the concept of sharing. They were practically killing her. All they seemed to do was argue. You would think if you were immortal you wouldn't be so petty. Bella wanted to cry every time they were at each other's throats, and frankly, it made her feel like a piece of meat. She looked up to the night sky, determined. Something had to change.

~~♥~~

"Will you two stop glaring at each other?" Bella had finally told them they needed to have a chat. If she knew her boys, and she did, both of them blamed each other for any problems that caused this meeting. She squeezed both of their hands in reassurance. "I know that you both love me, but if this relationship is going to work, you guys need to work out your jealously." She released their hands and walked out of the room, leaving her lovers stunned and confused. Bella heaved a sigh, leaning against the wall of the hallway. God, she hoped this worked.

~~♥~~

Bella crept down the hallway to their room. She heard moans and if those moan belonged to who she thought; she was going to be a very happy camper.

She opened the door and the sight of Edward's lips wrapped around Carlisle's cock almost made her cream. Carlisle's lust-filled eyes darted to her, motioning her to join them. Bella felt as though she was being pulled by a magnet as she crossed the room. Carlisle nibbled and bit her full lips before completely devouring her mouth. He pulled back and screamed when his cum flooded Edward's eager mouth.

After he was done, Edward stood up and pulled the three of them into a kiss. Bella smiled at both of them. "I'm glad you two have worked out your differences."


End file.
